


Valentinstag

by kittycat80



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/pseuds/kittycat80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne will etwas bestimmtes von Thiel, am romantischsten Tag des Jahres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag

"Nein! Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

"Du hast es versprochen!"

"Ich hab gesagt ich überlege es mir und sonst nichts."

"Aber Schatz, das machen viele Paare!"

"Deshalb müssen wir das nicht nachmachen...und komm mir nicht mit Schatz."

"Stell dir doch vor, wenn wir beide ..."

"Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort, Valentinstag hin oder her."

"Es ist romantisch!"

"Es tut weh!"

"Nicht lange und gerade da du aus Hamburg kommst..."

"Was hat das denn bitte damit zu tun?"

"Naja, durch die Nähe zum..."

"Ich weiß worauf du hinauswillst und ich lasse mir trotzdem kein Herz mit Karl-Friedrich tätowieren!"

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab mir Thiel und Boerne mal wider ausgeliehen und ich hoffe euch gefällt das Ergebnis :)
> 
> Ein kleiner Drabble der nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen ist, aber die Idee hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen^^
> 
> indigo_inferno hat eine passendes Tatto zu der Geschichte gezeichnet, hier ist der Link dazu.  
> Da ich nicht weiß wie ich hier etwas verlinken kann, geht das hoffentlich auch so :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6002053


End file.
